All-American Comics Vol 1 25
| Synopsis3 = | Synopsis4 = | Synopsis5 = Doctor Charles McNider is one of the most renowned surgeons in the New York area. Working alongside him, is his trusted nurse and companion, Myra Mason. One evening, a harried police officer calls upon McNider's services. He tells him that an important witness against criminal gangster "Killer" Maroni has just been shot and may die. McNider races to the hospital to save his life. During the operation, one of Maroni's thugs, Mike, climbs the fire escape outside the building and lobs a hand grenade into the room. The explosion kills everyone except for Dr. McNider, however he is rendered permanently blind from the attack. A few nights later, McNider is resting in his study when a wood owl crashes through the window onto the floor. Shocked by the disturbance, Charles rips the bandages from his eyes and discovers that he can see perfectly well in the dark. However, he is still completely blind when in the presence of natural light. He mends the injured bird and names him Hooty. McNider decides to use his unique night vision powers to become the latest in a growing line of mystery men. Naming himself Doctor Mid-Nite, he takes to the streets with a pair of special infrared goggles, and an arsenal of custom made Blackout Bombs. Doctor Mid-Nite learns that Killer Maroni has attempted to take another life. He tracks the gangster down to his townhouse and uses his Blackout Bombs temporarily blind Maroni's men in a flash of black smoke. While the thugs' perceptions are obscured, Doctor Mid-Nite easily takes them down. After doing away with the hired help, he apprehends Killer Maroni and brings the gangster to justice. | Synopsis6 = | Synopsis7 = | Synopsis8 = | Editor1_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor2_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer1_1 = Bill Finger | Writer2_1 = Bill O'Connor | Writer3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer4_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Writer5_1 = Charles Reizenstein | Writer6_1 = Evelyn Gaines | Writer7_1 = Carl H. Claudy | Writer8_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler1_1 = Martin Nodell | Penciler2_1 = Ben Flinton | Penciler3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler4_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Penciler6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler7_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Penciler8_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker1_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker2_1 = Leonard Sansone | Inker3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker4_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker5_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker7_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker8_1 = Howard Purcell | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Letterer4_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Harkiss Other Characters: * Barlow * Mister Sterling * Mister Straker * Rock Dawson Locations: * ** ** Sterling Steel Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Earl Evans * Nick * Jack * Tony Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Gangsters ** Boss ** Spike ** Twitchy ** Sloppy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Wash Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Bugsy * Mike Other Characters: * Doctor Schlitz Locations: * Items: * s Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Alan Kane * Ted Dolliver Supporting Characters: Locations: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Last issue for Adventures in the Unknown. * First Issue for [[Charles McNider (New Earth)|'Doctor Mid-Nite']], which will appear in every issue of this title until the last, , Oct 1948. * Doctor Mid-Nite: "How He Began" is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1 and in ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #95. * Green Lantern: "Sabotage at the Steel Mills" is reprinted in the . | Trivia = * Martin Nodell is credited as Mart Dellon in this issue. * In the origin of Dr. Mid-Nite, Hooty the Owl crashes through the window of Charles McNider's study, inspiring him to become a super-hero. This scene is reminiscent of the bat that flew into Bruce Wayne's study, inspiring him to become the Batman. | Recommended = * All-Star Comics * Green Lantern (Volume 1) * JSA * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe XIX (Green Lantern biography page) | Links = * All-American Comics article at Wikipedia * Atom article at Wikipedia * Atom biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Doctor Mid-Nite article at Wikipedia * Doctor Mid-Nite biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Lantern article at Wikipedia * Green Lantern biography page at GL Corps * Green Lantern biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' * Hop Harrigan biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Red, White and Blue article at Wikipedia * Scribbly biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}